


Drabble Me Collection 2

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [155]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fourth Wall, Gen, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second collection of prompts based off the '[letter of the alphabet] Me' prompt challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunt Me - f!Brosca, f!Mahariel and Sten

“ _Hah!_  Sodding Stone, look what that duster’s gone and done! I knew he was going to be all right. Stone, he should be proud of himself. Hey, Branwen, what do you think of the whole thing? Er, Branwen?”

Branwen doesn’t speak for the tears flowing down her face, seeing which Mina gives her a doughty pat on the shoulder and an extra lump of sugar in her Fade tea.  _Arishokost,_ indeed.


	2. Offer Me - Alistair and Sten

“Ah…really? For me? You’re sure?” Alistair blinks, unable to believe his eyes.

Sten nods with poorly concealed reluctance. “It is a Fereldan custom, the Warden tells me. And if it will get you to stop moping and start acting like a Grey Warden, then I will part with it.”

“Well, if you really insist…” The sarcasm sails neatly over the Qunari’s head, but Alistair bites into the proferred cookie—a little stale, with a slightly sweaty flavour—and chews.

“You are not getting another.”

“I know.” He takes another bite, a small one. “I’m sorry. I have been rather useless lately, haven’t I?”

“Just as long as you’re aware of it.” Sten turns back to the campfire, trying not to dwell on the last of his confections going down that  _basra’s_ throat.

Sacrifices. Sacrifices had to be made in war.


End file.
